Dory Is Teacher For the Day
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Sandraster1. In this one, Mr. Ray is sick and has Dory be subsitute teacher for the day. However, will the kids take advantage of Dory? Enjoy :)


Mr. Ray wasn't feeling too good and didn't want to cancel classes even though it would give the class a long weekend. He wasn't sure about this but had Dory take over for him. She was super excited and went over to his home.

"Dory? What are you doing here the kids will be expecting you soon? *cough* " asks Mr. Ray

"I know but I wanted to ask you what I need to teach them today." says Dory, still excited

"Oh right, you know about sea turtles right?" asks Mr. Ray

"Of course!" says Dory, remembering vaguely she spent two days with them.

"Great, I was going to save that for next week but go ahead and teach them about sea turtles." says Mr. Ray

"Great! I promise i will not let you down!" says Dory

She swims off and meets up with the kids.

"Where is Mr. Ray?" asks Kelly

"Well he isn't feeling well today and he doesn't want you guys to lose a day of learning so I am your substitute teacher today!" says Dory

The kids cheer, Dory was happy because she was nervous they wouldn't like that.

"Okay! Today we will be learning about um..sea turtles! But first don't you guys usually go somewhere?" asks Dory, taping her chin trying to remember

"The drop off" exclaims the kids

"Right the drop off! Follow me!" says Dory

She starts swiming but in the wrong direction.

"Other way!" says the kids

"Oh right haha." says Dory

So they start going that way and get lost a few times but do manage to get there in less than hour which with Dory leading that is a miracle in itself. Which the kids don't mind they have fun with it.

"Okay everyone gather around." says Dory

A little green crab lifts his claw up.

"Ooo a question yes?" asks Dory

"If Mr. Ray is called Mr. Ray because he is our teacher what do we call you, Dory?" asks the green crab

"Oh right teachers have titles and i am a substitute teacher, right? Um...well anything you like, you can call me Dory or Miss Dory. Whatever you like is fine by me." says Dory

"Horray! " says the kids

"That was easy um.., who knows a sea turtle?" asks Dory, all fins and claws shot up "wow all of you?"

"Squirt was here for a bit." reminds Nemo

"Oh right hee! Oh better get started on teaching. Squirt and his father Crush live in the EAC. Does anyone know what the EAC stands for?" asks Dory

"East Australian Current?" asks a purple crab

"Correct! Sea turtles swim together in a bale. But they have other names um...*she thinks back* ooo! Nest and uh...turn and Dole." says Dory

"Ooooo" says the kids

"Can someone tell me what sea turtles eat?" asks Dory

"It depends on the type of sea turtle, achoo! Some turtles eat meat, some only eat plants, some eat both. " says Sheldon

"Wow you are really smart." say Dory

"Thanks" says Sheldon

"No problem hee. Well there is a lot to learn about sea turtles" says Dory

"Like what?" asks Pearl

"Well...ooh! Sea turtles can get up to 400 years old!" says Dory

"Wow!" says the kids

"What else?" asks Tad

"Um...oh! Sea turtles are found in warm and temperate waters" says Dory

Having lived in an aquarium, not that she remembers that, she knows a lot about sea and ocean creatures.

"Where did you learn that Dory?" asks Nemo

"I am not sure actually but I know its right, I think I read it somewhere." says Dory

The kids are confused by that but don't question it. They just enjoy the day learning about sea turtles and playing games. Near the end they make Mr. Ray "get better soon" things,until its time to go home. The next week the kids surprise Mr. Ray with there creations.

"Wow! Thank you kids I love this. Did you guys have fun with Dory?" asks Mr. Ray

"Yes Mr. Ray!" says the kids

"How would you feel about next time a sick she takes over again?" asks Mr. Ray

"Yay!" says the kids

"Great. What do we say to Dory?" asks Mr. Ray

"Thank you Dory!" says the kids

"Aw. You guys. It was no problem, you guys were awesomex I had fun." says Dory

The kids smiles then it was time to learn something new for the day.

The End


End file.
